Taking in Evil
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Rouge gets some info from Gambit about something happening in Louisiana and so she sets off to figure out what's happening but when she gets further into Louisiana, will her powers be helpful or hurtful to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Problems in Louisiana**

"Rogue, where are you going?" Professor Xavier asked seeing Rogue leaving the mansion during practice.

"Sorry professor but ah need to go. There is somewhere ah need to go." Rogue said as she headed out the door.

'Rogue, just please don't go where I fear that you'll be going. It's far too dangerous.' Xavier thought as he watched Rogue leave.

Rogue hopped onto her new motorcycle and rode off toward the airport. Thinking about the call that she had received earlier.

**Flashback**

Rogue sat there waiting for her turn to go and train since there had already been too many of the X-men helping out the new recruits already. Rogue just sat and read New Moon from the Twilight series when her phone rang. Rogue pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello cherie, ah ain't to excited to say that ah in need of ya help." The person on the other side of the phone said.

"Gambit, what ya want?" Rogue said as she saved her spot in her book.

"Ah am in a bit of a situation here in Louisiana cherie. If ya like this place, ya had better get here before it no longer exists." With that Gambit hung up the phone leaving Rogue confused by what he meant.

'Ah wonder if the trainin is for whatever is happenin in Louisiana.' Rogue thought. "Professor, do you know what is happenin in Louisiana?" Rogue asked Xavier as she put her phone away.

"Rogue, there has been some kind of outbreak there. You don't need to know anymore as of right now." Xavier said.

'Sorry professor, ah need to go.' Rogue thought as she left.

Xavier saw Rogue leave and decided it best to go after her.

**End Flashback**

Rogue rode quickly to the closest transport that she could get to which happened to be a train. She hopped on and laid back not knowing exactly why she decided to go. True, she loves Louisiana but is that why she was going or was it for Gambit. "Darn Cajun is messin wit my mind." Rogue said leaning against the train's wall and then realized why she wasn't too fond of trains. "Too many memories wrapped up in these tings." Rogue said remembering the few train related incidents.

Back at the mansion the professor had called everyone in for a small meeting. "What's this about professor, did we mess up on something." Scott asked since this wasn't a usual thing.

"Scott, no body has done anything wrong, however we must speed up our training for I fear for Rouge." Xavier said folding his hands and leaning on his fists.

"Professor, what's wrong and where is Rouge?" Jean asked with a worried look on her face as well as a worried look on everyone else's faces.

"Everyone, Rogue has left for Louisiana I fear?" Xavier said and then was interrupted.

"Vats wrong with Louisiana?" Kurt asked.

"There has been an outbreak of some kind. The same kind of outbreak that appeared in Africa not to long ago." Xavier said and then got a reaction from Storm.

"Professor, you can't mean the outbreak in Africa. That outbreak is finished, it can't come back." Storm said with all eyes on her and then turned to the professor.

"Unfortunately Storm, it is the same outbreak and it's getting to close to home and is has hit Rogues. If we are to help Rogue now, we must train at an even faster rate." Xavier said with sad eyes.

"Professor, what is this outbreak exactly and why weren't we informed about it?" Hank asked.

"This outbreak is, to put it simply is called Uriboros and it infected many people in Africa. This thing turns people into, something that I'm not even sure of. I was lucky enough to know what it's called. I wasn't ready to inform any of you about this until I knew you would be ready for it. Some of you would rush off without being ready for what is to happen." Xavier looked over at Storm sadly and then back to the group. "This thing was thought to be destroyed when the person controlling it was killed, however it seemed to have lived somehow. That is however all I know of it which is why I want everyone trained properly for this." Xavier leaned back in his chair.

"Charles, I have had more then enough experience with my powers as you know. Why don't you let me go after Rouge?" Logan asked.

"Usually I would however not even you alone Logan, could defend Rogue long enough without some experience with these types of creatures; which is why I have invited one person that has had enough experience with them to be able to teach you what you need to know. He should arrive anytime now. His name is Leon Kennedy and though he hasn't had any experience with Uriboros, he has had to deal with something with the exact effect as Uriboros if not similar." Xavier looked out the window and noticed a man with shoulder length blonde hair, and a brown jacket on coming up to the gate. Xavier left and opened up the gate to let him in. "Logan, why don't you go and let Leon in." Xavier asked.

"Sure Charles." With that said, Logan left.

"Shouldn't someone like, go and help Rouge if this thing is really that dangerous?" Kitty asked.

"The best thing right now is to let Rogue find the one person that is sure to be there that can help." Xavier said knowing that more then just one person has had enough experience with this.

Rouge arrived short of Louisiana as the train had stopped short. "What's going on here?" Rogue asked and then someone grabbed onto her shoulder. Rogue flipped around to find three people behind her. "Who are ya?" Rouge asked.

"My name is Chris, and this is my partner Jill and my partner from Africa, Sheva. You are?" Chris asked.

"Ma name is Rouge. Ah am here to help with tings. What's goin on here?" Rouge asked folding her arms across her chest and staring the three down.

"We'll explain on the way." Jill said as they started walking.

**A/N: So I've tried my best to get down Rouge's Cajun accent but I'm not exactly sure how to do that. Cajun is hard to understand making it harder to write, at least for me anyway. I could always use some help with that. I hope I wasn't to off with anything. Please review and thanks for any future reviews that I will receive. I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rouges Rescue and Gambits Escape**

A Dark form stands on an invisible floating island right above Louisiana. "Chris, bringing in help are you?" That was all he said as he continued to stare down at Chris, Sheva, and Jill and then noticed someone that he didn't recognized but knew something about her would be helpful but wasn't sure. "I'll keep my eye on that one." The man sat down in his chair as black wormlike things fell from his arm. The man focused and transformed his arm back to normal.

Rogue had been walking with the others for ten minutes listening to their story. Then they reached the gate blocking off Louisiana from the rest of the world. "Rouge you had better head home, the last thing I want is for you to live through a living nightmare." Chris said as Jill and Sheva started climbing the fence.

Rouge shook her head and then looked up toward Chris. "No way, ah am not runnin away. Ah am going wit or witout you three. I can handle myself." Rouge stood there and waited for Chris to reply.

"Ok fine, you can come but if we say to run you run, got it." Rouge nodded and then two headed toward the fence. The two climbed up and over and then started walking more into the state. "Keep your eyes open everyone, who knows what we'll run into to." The two said and then heard a scream to there right and they group quickly turned to see a young women being dragged off and none of them could shoot. Rouge saw this as her opportunity and ran toward the guy dragging off the woman. "Rouge, stop what are you doing!" Chris yelled.

Rouge reached the man dragging the woman and jumped high into the air and over them so that she is facing the mans back. She grabbed onto the man and separated him from the woman and threw the man into the wall. Rouge went over and helped up the woman as shots could be heard from Chris and the others. "Are ya ok?"

The woman looked up at Rouge. "Yes." The woman then ran off scared out of her mind. Rouge turned toward the man, now dead, and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Good job Rouge, you saved her." Chris said.

"This is my home, and Ah am a hero, it's what ah do." Rouge said with a proud smile on her face.

"Don't get too cocky that is hardly a challenge." Jill said and smiled at her. "Come on, we need to figure out what's going on here." The group then ran off.

Gambit in a different part of the city, is dealing with his own things. Gambit quickly pulled out three more cards and threw them at the two zombie people blowing them up and then saw a knife being thrown in his direction and hit the knife out of the air. Gambit went to grab some more cards and then found that he has run out. Before he could find something else to use he was grabbed from behind. He struggled against the woman and finally freed himself by head butting the person behind him in the head. "That hurt." Gambit then felt something big and loud coming his way. Gambit looked around and then noticed the vibration is biggest from the wall closest to the road. He looked out the window and his eyes grew big. Quickly he ran toward some nearby stairs and reached them as a dump truck came crashing through the wall. Gambit flipped around and found many zombies climbing out of the truck. "You have got to be kiddin me." Gambit ran up the stairs and then shut the door behind him. "No way are these things zombies, but what else would ya call them?" Gambit then saw a ladder crash in through one of the windows.

Gambit ran over to the ladder and pushed it down as two more ladders came up through two different windows. Gambit ran over and pushed one of the ladders down before he heard a chainsaw being revved. A tall man with a chainsaw came into the room. Gambit backed up and then rolled to the side as the chainsaw man attacked. Gambit ran over to the ladder and then jumped onto the ladder and slid down it as it fell backward. Gambit saw another building and then jumped and grabbed onto the edge of it and pulled himself up. "They ain't zombies." Gambit said as he made his way to the roof.

Xavier is in with Cerebro checking to see when Rouge would use her powers giving him an idea of how much trouble she could be in when Gambits power was picked up. "It appears that Gambit is having some troubles. The last thing we need is a super power mutant to deal with. Let's hope he stays alive."

In the training room, Scott and Jean are now taking a rest and talking. "You think Rouge will be ok Scott? I'm worried about her and if these things are as bad as Leon says, I'm worried." Jean said not wanting to think about what could happen.

"She'll be fine, if she is with those people that have been through this before, she will be fine." Scott tried to convince Jean as well as himself not that he doesn't trust that she would be ok with the others that have dealt with this. It's just that he wasn't sure how well they would e able to protect her if she needed it. Ok so he doesn't fully trust them but he wants to be able to. "Let's get back to training Jean."

Jean knew that Scott wasn't sure she would be safe but he wouldn't say that she would if he wasn't hopeful. Jean nodded and then left with Scott to continue training.

Back on the floating island, the Dark figure stared down with anger in his eyes. "They won't this chance of mine. Beware Chris."

**A/N: Sorry I'm not updating very quickly but I've been sick. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped Gambit**

Gambit stood on top of the roof that he made it on and sat down on the edge. "Where is cherie?" Gambit asked looking out over some parts of the city. Gambit watched the zombies from above carefully making sure not to miss Rouge if she got caught up in this. "She had better get here soon." Gambit then had flashbacks going through his head about the times that he met with Rouge. After about ten minutes and Gambit felt some shaking. Quickly he flipped around and saw a giant man with an axe in his hand. "This could cause a problem." Gambit stood up and ducked a swing from the giant man but didn't expect the second swing and got hit across his chest. Gambit was thrown off the building and onto a smaller one. Gambit hit hard and slowly stood back up holding onto his bloody chest. "Any closer and ah would have died." Gambit winced feeling the pain finally hit him. Then he noticed the giant of a man jump onto the building he is on. Gambit focused his power on a nearby vent and had it glowing an orange aura.

The man raised his axe above his head and flung the axe down trying to hit Gambit but Gambit managed to barely roll out of the way. Gambit hid behind another vent as the other exploded next to the giant man. "That should take care of him." Gambit stood up and saw as the man had fallen to his knees. Gambit raised an eyebrow out of confusion and then his eyes grew wide as he saw the man stand back up. "No way!" Gambit said shocked. "Ah am out of here." Gambit made it to the edge of the building and jumped off and grabbed onto the window below. Quickly he pulled himself in and started running but the man with the axe fell through the roof. With surprising quickness, he swung his axe and hit Gambit throwing him out of the window. Gambit flew until he hit ground and then fell unconscious. The axe man jumped out the window and headed over to Gambit and picked him up and carried him off as many zombies ran past him.

Chris and the others went through the city wondering where anyone was. "They have to be focused on something or someone. I can't think of any reason we haven't run into anyone other then the one we killed earlier." Chris looked around gun aimed and ready for anything. "Rouge, you know anyone that might be here that could take in all of their focus?" Chris asked looking back and forth between alleyways.

Rouge couldn't think of anything until she remembered why she was here in the first place. "Gambit." Rouge said and then an explosion was heard in the distance. The four ran toward the sound of the explosion. They ran four about a minute before they noticed a person flying through the air but of course Rouge noticed the staff. "Gambit!" Rouge screamed as she ran forward some more. Before she could reach him a man grabbed her from the side just missing her exposed skin of her arm. Chris ran over and punched the man off and then Sheva ran over and kicked him and then Jill ran over and jumped on him and threw the man onto the ground making his head burst and blood splattered. Rouge was impressed by the teamwork just shown by the three. "Thanks but" Before she could finish her sentence the man had grown something out of its neck. The three aimed their guns and fired until the thing broke into many pieces. "Is it dead now?"

"Yeah, it's dead now." Sheva said reloading her gun.

"Then let's get to Gambit." Rouge said and started running toward him when a giant man with an axe picked him up and started walking away. "Gambit!" Rouge screamed as she continued to head toward him until more zombies ran past the axe man and toward them.

"Get ready." Chris yelled aiming his gun toward the oncoming horde. Sheva and Jill quickly aimed their guns as Rouge ran behind them. The three fired off heads blew off left and right but the horde just kept getting closer. The three couldn't keep the horde back much longer and so they retreated into a building. Quickly everyone blocked off some windows with furniture found in the building.

"Everyone upstairs." Sheva screamed as pounding could be heard outside. "Rouge, block off the door." Sheva said running into the room. Rouge did as she was told and shut the door and then put a desk in front of it with the help of Chris. After the desk was up, the two put a small dresser on top of that. "That should hold them for a while, now who was that?" Sheva asked wanting to know who it is that they tried to rescue.

"That was Gambit, he ain't exactly one of the good guys but he isn't bad either. He called me earlier and asked me to come help save our home. Now why would they take him?" Rouge asked clearly angry now.

"That's a good question; we have never seen an Executioner take someone. Usually it would only be a regular zombie to do that." Chris said puzzled by what happened.

"Chris, you think that someone else is behind this one. Wesker is dead; no way could it be him." Jill said.

"We all thought you to be dead too, I wouldn't put it past him to somehow have lived through that. Still though Wesker wasn't one to take prisoners. He used people but never took prisoners." Chris put his head in his hands and then lifted up his head. There he saw a shotgun and went over and picked it up. "Rouge; do you know how to use a gun?" Rouge shook her head. "Don't aim it at us and you'll do fine." Chris handed the shotgun over to Rouge. "Let's talk about this later." Chris said hearing the door being pounded on. Chris quickly showed Rouge how to reload the shotgun seeing as it needed to be reloaded anyway. The two then quickly aimed at the door and got ready to fire.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review and please review for those who haven't reviews yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Defend**

Rouge began to sweat as she saw as the door was being pounded on not knowing how fast the zombies would rush in. She stood there aimed at the door, knowing that the red light indicated where her shots would hit. She didn't want to risk touching them, who knows how bad that would be. She shook nervously as dents could be seen in the door and then a hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump and fire off a shot making a hole in the door and knocking down one of the zombies on the other side. Rouge turned and saw Chris with his hand on her shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

"Calm down Rouge, we will make sure that they don't get to you and if one does grab you by chance, we'll make sure to get it off you." Chris said with a small smile but not really a happy one, more of a comforting one.

You don't get it do you, if they" Before Rouge finished her sentence, the door was busted down and in ran an uncountable amount of zombies. Rouge flipped around and managed to knock one of them backward before it could grab her and then she shot it. Rouge continued to fire as fast as she could until she ran out of bullets in her gun and had to retreat to reload. She was so terrified now that she couldn't find the ability to reload and clumsily dropped some shotgun shells onto the ground. Rouge backed up against a wall and watched as more and more zombies came into the room. Rouge breathed heavily as she watched the seeming less endless horde rush in after them. Rouge finally managed to reload her gun when a revving noise was heard. "What is that?" Rouge asked shaking nervously unable to keep her gun steady.

"Everyone, to the back of the room and concentrate your fire." Chris said as the group ran to the back of the room. The four aimed their weapons at the door and then in came a tall skinny man with a chainsaw. The four fired off like crazy as the man came closer and then the man fell to his knee. "Stop firing." Chris yelled mainly toward Rouge and she did stop. Chris ran toward the man and then punched him in the face causing him to stumble backward. Then Jill ran over and did a round house kick to his face making him fall back some more. Sheva then ran over and did a flip kick which sent him back more. Rouge paid attention to what the other three did and rushed over and did a bicycle kick which sent him out the door stumbling over to the wall. "Impressive kick Rouge but get back here." Rouge ran back as the chainsaw man came rushing in again. Once the chainsaw man came in he stopped moving, his chainsaw aimed at the floor.

"Chris, what's going on? These guys never just stand around like this unless they die and they always fall to the ground." Sheva said confused.

"I'm not sure but keep your guards up." Chris said, everyone aiming their guns at the man. Then the man threw the revved chainsaw at the group in the corner which they managed to duck before it hit. Then the man grabbed two axes from behind the wall and started rushing toward them. The four shot off as much as they could before the man could reach them. The man finally did and swung just skinning Rouges arm and then he fell to his knee. All but Rouge went and punched/kicked the man and finally killed him.

"Rouge, are you ok?" Jill asked running over to her.

"Yeah, Ah am fine." Rouge pulled her hand away from her arm seeing a small amount of blood on her hand and arm. More screams could be heard and they all aimed for the door again. More of them came rushing in and got shot down as they came in. Chris then saw a grenade on the ground that one of the things were holding and picked it up. Once the room was clear, Chris threw the grenade out the door. The grenade fell down the stairs and then blew up killing many of the zombies rushing up the stairs. A hole was also blown in the wall where the grenade had been closest to. More and more came into the room and one threw a hatchet which got hit by the last bullet in Rouges shotgun. After about three more minutes and the horde finally stopped coming. Rouge still slightly scared by all this sat down on the ground and relaxed. "Is it always that tense?"

"Yeah and now I wish it was Raccoon City all over again." Jill said helping Rouge with her arm. "You can still go home Rouge, you don't have to deal with this." Jill finished up with Rouges arm and then stood and helped Rouge up after.

"No, ah have to find Gambit. He may not be a whole lot but ah do know that he would protect me from anything. Ah owe him as much as to look for him." Rouge said holding onto her arm gently.

"If you're absolutely sure about this then ok." Chris then reloaded his gun for the tenth time in that house. "We had better scavenge around for ammo." Chris said only having three bullets left.

"I need more ammo as well and to think, I thought we came with more then enough ammo." Sheva said as she looked to see that she only has a single bullet.

"I thought so as well but apparently not." Chris then looked over to Jill and Rouge. "How much do you two have left?"

"I only have five shots left." Jill said looking at her clip.

Rouge did the same and then replied. "Ah only have one left."

"Great, let's go and see what ammo we can find." Chris said as he led the group through the bloody room and stairway ready for anything to hit them.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Supplies**

The group got outside the building and into the now dark streets of Louisiana. Rogue had calmed down a little since the battle inside the house but she couldn't shake that frightened feeling. Rogue looked around as they walked until Chris spoke up. "Rogue do you know where a gun shop is?" Chris asked as he continued to look around.

Rogue heard his voice and jumped a little which went unnoticed even by her. "Ah really don't know, ah haven't actually been here for quite some time now. The last time ah was here was because of Gambit." Rogue focused on trying to remember if she knew where a gun shop was but couldn't think of where any could be. "Ah know there is one somewhere."

"Don't you worry Rogue; we'll find some guns someplace, just worry about staying alive." Jill said as she walked beside Rogue.

"Jill, what is it you tink about when your friends and family are in danger? Ah am not sure whether to act strong or run away but ah can't just…ah just don't know what to tink." Rogue said looking at the shotgun in her hand and then at Jill and back to the shotgun.

"In a way, both things aren't exactly good. You try to act strong and you put yourself at risk when it may not be needed. However if you run away, people can get hurt. The key is to find the balance between the two. Be strong at points but if you need to run, then others may follow knowing that they are losing someone and they may need the backup. You aren't any good to anyone if you're hurt or dead but if you're strong enough to fight, then you should but remember to keep an eye on your limits." Jill said remembering what happened to her. No guilt is present; she protected her partner like she was meant to. Still though, it was a nightmare and that isn't one easily forgotten.

"So am ah doin the right ting tryin to save my friend?" Jill shrugged.

"It's a matter of how important he is to you. Strength and coward ness is a small matter in this case. If he is important to you, then the will to save him gives you the strength you need. You get it?" Jill asked and Rogue nodded. "Then let's catch up with the others." Jill and Rogue ran to catch up.

"Having some girl talk?" Chris asked once Rogue and Jill caught up.

"Focus Chris, remember, we still need to find some weapons and ammo." Jill smirked at Chris as she walked past him with Rogue right by her.

"Ya like him don't ya." Rogue asked with a sly smirk on her face.

Jill blushed a little and then came back on Rogue. "Just like you like Gambit." Jill smirked.

"Ah don't like him, he is just a good friend." Rogue defended.

"That's what they all say." Rogue gave her a glare which Jill ignored. "So, lets find some ammo before we get attacked again." Jill changed the subject much to Rogues relief.

Rogue then noticed where they are and smiled. "Ah know tis place, not well but it's rumored to have the best weapons in Louisiana. It's known to carry every type of gun known to man." Rogue went around to the side of the building and found stairs heading downward. "Down here everyone." Rogue entered into the building below and only a few guns were found. Soon the rest of them were down with Rogue. "Take what you like, since it doesn't matter anymore anyway." Jill put an arm around Rogue which made Rogue smile.

Sheva went over to see what guns are there and picked out the M3 and picked up 600 rounds for it which equals 630. (It's a sub machine gun)

Jill picked out the FG42 (Fallschirmjagergewehr 42) when she got to the table and took 800 rounds which equaled 820. (It's an Assault Rifle)

Chris went over and found a shotgun. He picked up the only shotgun there, the Franchi SPAS 12 pump shotgun. He picked up all 90 shells in the store which brought him up to 99 shells.

Rogue picked up 87 shells for her Mossberg 500 Persuader (It's a pump shotgun) and then reloaded. Then the others picked up tons of ammo for their Berettas which they all carried except for Rogue of course. Everyone reloaded and then got ready to leave. "Are we good to go?"

"Not yet Rogue, we should go to a hospital and pick up some hospital supplies. Who knows what we will run into?" Chris said.

"Then let's go, ah know of a hospital nearby." Rogue said and everyone followed her. Soon they reached a hospital without much trouble. "Does it seem odd that we haven't run into any problems yet?" Rogue asked as an arrow went flying by her face. Rogue, from the shock, fell backward and onto the concrete. "Let's get inside." Rogue said standing up off the ground as another arrow went flying by her.

"Come on." Sheva yelled helping Rogue into the Hospital, making sure that no one came from behind her. "That was a close one Rogue." Sheva smiled while putting a hand on Rogues shoulder.

"It's been a long day and ah am kind of tired." Rogue said as she leaned up against the wall.

"Chris, we need to find a place to sleep. It's been a long day for everyone." Sheva said as she helped Rogue to a chair to sit down.

"I agree, we could all use a rest but Rogue, do not get to tired to often, you won't be able to handle to big of a battle f that happens." Chris said going over to a door and opened it. Chris aimed around the room to make sure nothing is in the room and found it clear. "Ok everyone, we are clear, let's rest in here. Sheva, you help Rogue in, Jill, you and I get a couch in there for Rogue." Jill and Sheva agreed and soon the group is in the room and asleep.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will say this though, I was waiting to get at least one review before I updated again. Since I wasn't getting one I decided to update again. I try to update the day after I get a review on the most current chapter and I do 99.9% of the time. If I don't get a review then I wait until I do or until I think that it's been too long since I last updated. So no matter what I update, I just update quicker if I get a review so please do review. It doesn't even need to be long. Thanks for the reviews and to those who put this story on their favorites and so on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Trouble in the Hospital**

"Rogue, come on hurry." Gambit said heading for a door.

"Ah don't get it Gambit, where are we going?" Rogue asked breathing hard as she ran. The two made it through a door and into a big room. "Gambit, where are we?" Gambit turned around eyes glowing blood red and an evil smile on his face. "Gambit, Gambit what's wrong?" Rogue asked backing up against a wall as Gambit started coming closer to her slowly. Then Gambit grabbed onto her and then his head blew splattering blood everywhere.

"Noooo." Rogue screamed and woke with sweat dripping down her face. Rogue looked around to see the others still asleep. "A nightmare, tats all it was." Rogue said calming down slowly and then looked up at the clock in the room. "Six-thirty, guess ters no point in going back to sleep." Rogue sat up on the couch, breathing returning to normal finally. "Ah won't let Remy down, I mean Gambit." Rogue then began thinking of where Gambit might be.

Meanwhile at in the sky, the executioner jumped onto a platform in a giant room and then dropped a now awake Gambit on the ground. "It appears that you've alerted a friend of yours." The man said seeing Gambit lift his head to look at the person. "Tell me if she is a threat to me and tell what she can do and I will let you go."

"Ah ain't telling you anyting about her." The man walked over to Gambit who is now trying to stand up. He looked down and then kicked Gambit in the stomach making him fall to the floor. The man then picked him up by his throat. "Do you have a death wish?"

Gambit then grabbed onto the man holding him and a glow surrounded him. "Let me go and I won't blow you up." Gambit said with a smile on his face.

"As you wish." The man threw Gambit across the room and he hit a wall hard. "Executioner, deal with him." The man then walked away as the executioner walked toward Gambit.

Back in the hospital room Chris and the others were just waking up. "It about time you woke up." Rogue said as she saw the other start to stand up. "Ah have been up since six- thirty."

"How are you feeling Rogue?" Sheva asked as she picked up her guns.

"Ah am feeling pretty good right now. Let's hurry though, the less time we waste, the better." Rogue picked up her gun and moved toward the door.

"Ok let's go." Chris readied his gun and gently pushed by Rogue and into the bigger room. "Keep your eyes open everyone; we don't need to get snuck up on." Chris cautiously moved further into the room followed by the others. "Rogue, do you know where to find the most supplies. I don't want to spend too much time here." Chris turned to look at Rogue.

"Ah have only been here once. Ah do know that it's the upper levels that have the medical supplies." Rogue said not positive where to go. "It starts on the second floor."

"Then let's move everyone." Chris went over to the elevator and pushed the up button. The group waited and it finally opened up. The group walked in and headed to the second floor. Once they arrived, they left the elevator just as the elevator went crashing toward the ground. "Let's hurry and get what we need. We don't need any trouble right now." Chris and the group ran for a room but before they could get in the door locked as well as others. "Watch yourselves." The group stood in the hallway for about two minutes before a zombie came over and started to rush them. Chris aimed and in one shot blew off the things head. It stood there for a second and then three very skinny things with blades on the end popped out from its neck and started spinning like helicopter blades. The thing started walking toward them. The whole group started firing except for Rogue who was to far from the thing to get a good shot in and there wasn't enough room for four people in the hallway without one of them getting shot. One of the blades blew but it still came at them and the group had to start backing up.

Rogue turned to run the other way to give her teammates plenty of room but she found ten or so zombies running toward them. "Guys, we have a problem."

Jill flipped around and her eyes widened. "You'll have to take care of them yourself Rogue. We are in kind of a bind." Jill then flipped back around and started to fire again.

Rogue sighed and then raised her shotgun into the air and aimed. 'Bring it.' Rogue whispered as the small horde of creatures ran toward them. Two got close and then got blasted backward and then four of them got close and Rogue managed to blast two away and the other two just flinched. Rogue was going to go and kick them but the two she blasted earlier reached her and she had to blast them away again. Rogue shot off both their heads and then blasted the other two still standing away. Two more came from around a corner and rushed at rogue who blasted them away. Then two more came from around a corner and she blasted them away and then killed the two she blasted earlier away. Four more came and Rogue shot them with one shot but unfortunately they were to far away to flinch from the blast and so Rogue shot again once they were closer. Six more came from around the corner while Rogue reloaded. Rogue tried to reload faster but she didn't have the experience to reload very fast. One was about to grab Rogue when a single shot flew by her and made the thing flinch. The other three then got between her and the creatures. Rogue finished reloading and then relaxed a little.

The three finally finished off the horde and then looked back at Rogue. "Are you ok Rogue?" Jill asked. Rogue nodded. "Let's get moving."

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope that you continue to review. I'm hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meeting up with Backup**

The group of four made it to one of the hospital rooms and found some first aids and picked them up. "Let's get going." Rogue said and then ran out the door and headed toward a different elevator and pushed the down button. The four waited and soon a man with a microphone walked by and then stopped. He turned to look and didn't see anyone there and kept walking. "Tat was close." Rogue said leaning up against the elevator wall. Chris pushed the button leading to the first floor but the elevator wouldn't move. "What's up?"

"The elevator won't move; there must be something blocking it from below." Chris said rubbing his chin trying to think. "Rogue, is there another way out going up?" Rogue shrugged and so Chris hit the button for the third floor and up they went. "Let's avoid as many as possible." Chris said as the doors to the elevator opened up. Chris peeked around one corner as Jill peeked out around the other. The hallway is clear and the group moved out.

They went toward the end off the hall and found a fire escape. Rogue peeked out the window and an arrow went flying toward her and hit the wall next to her. Rogue quickly retracted her head back into the building. "A man with an arrow is right outside. From where the arrow hit, he should be fairly far to the left of the window." Rogue said pointing to the window.

Jill and Sheva ran over and stopped short of the window, looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. Jill went over to the window with Sheva right beside her but unseen by anyone to the left. An arrow went flying toward Jill and Sheva turned and shot the arrow causing it to fall out of the air. Jill quickly aimed and fired killing the man before he had the chance to reload. "Way to go partner." Sheva said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." The two then clasped their hands together as a victory shake.

"You two are great shots but we aren't finished yet." Just as Chris had said that, more of them came from around the corner, from behind. The four jumped out the window and onto the fire escape. "Let's hurry." Chris turned and shot some of them before turning and following the others down. The four made it down to the bottom of the fire escape and made it into the street. They looked up to see a woman with a chainsaw. The four ran away not wanting to deal with the horde and finally made it far enough away that they weren't being followed anymore. "Let's all agree that hospitals are death traps." The four nodded and then the three turned to Rogue. "So where do we go from here, any ideas Rogue?" Chris asked leaning up against a wall.

"Ah honestly haven't a clue where to go." Rogue looked around and then saw someone coming toward them. They aimed their weapons ready to fire and then noticed the figure raise both hands into the air.

The person came into view and Chris and Jill's eyes grew wide but Chris was the first to speak. "Claire, what are you doing here?" Chris asked both worried and shocked.

"I can't stand to let my brother have all the fun and besides, I was on vacation when this whole thing started. I could only get so far before I had to turn and run. It was odd though, I saw what I think is what you called and executioner, come by carrying someone in his arms. I couldn't save the poor guy" Before Claire could finish her sentence, Rogue cut in.

"Which way did he head?" Rogue asked.

"I know where I saw him but I didn't get to see where he went. When I saw him, he was in an old factory. He went through some door and I wasn't able to see where he went from there." Rogue slammed her fist against a wall angrily. "I'm sorry; I guess he was a friend of yours?" Claire asked and all she got was a nod. "Ok well I called in some help from some BSAA members. I knew you'd be here in a heartbeat Chris. I also called in some stars members. I needed some backup and so there should be some help coming soon." Soon a creature jumped down behind Claire just as she turned around. Before she could fire off any shots, its head blew up and it fell over dead. "Who?" Claire asked and then looked up on top of a building and then a voice came in on her communicator loudly.

"You ok down there?" The man asked.

Sheva's eyes widened. "Josh, is that you?" Sheva yelled in through her communicator.

"Sheva, it's good to see that you're alive. I'll be right down." josh said.

"Who is Josh?" Claire asked.

"He is someone that I feel very close to. He actually helped train me a bit." Sheva smiled happily knowing that she would see Josh again.

"So, a love interest huh?" Sheva blushed madly and turned her head away. "I'm just teasing you Sheva." Claire smiled and then wrapped her arm around Sheva.

Soon Josh was down below with them; rifle in hand, a shotgun on his back, and a pistol safely tucked in its holster. "Sheva, Chris, and Jill, talk about an unbeatable team." Josh said and then looked to their left and saw a young woman. "Who is this young lady?"

"Names Rogue and I need to catch up to my friend. He was carried off by an executioner." Rogue said getting impatient but realized that some things needed to be done. She still doesn't really know who this Claire is but she must be important to Chris. So she decided not to push and a good thing too since she is just about to get a little more info on Gambit.

"I saw an executioner carrying someone but he went through some transportation device that only one of them can activate. Even if one of them went through, you wouldn't have enough time to make it through due to it closing as the one goes through. You would literally have to be one of them or have some of their power or DNA." Josh explained and then saw Rogue look at her hands. "Rogue, don't think about becoming one of them now, there would be no point unless you're thinking of having them carry you through themselves which they probably won't do."

"Tis whole time ah have been trying not to get touched by tem but now ah have no choice." Everyone looked at her confused. "Ah can temporarily take the powers of another which should give me enough time to get through. Ah still have my own mind and ah can control all my thoughts. Ah also decide how much of their power tat ah wish to take." Rogue explained.

"That's far too risky Rogue." Chris said.

"What other choice do ah have?" No one said anything. "Ten let's go." Rogue then marched toward the old factory.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I will try to update as soon as possible but I have family here for the week and so I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again. I've enjoyed the reviews and I hope that you continue to review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Underground**

Rogue walked to the top of the hill that leads to the old factory. The entire factory is huge and confusing from a distance. Rogue looked around to see if she could see anything when Josh came by and handed her some binoculars. "Thanks Josh." Rogue said and then looked through. Rogue was able to quickly point out the transport. "It's on the other side of the factory. Getting there won't be easy." Rogue turned to Josh and Claire. "Josh, ya snipe all those tat you can from here and Claire, have his back." Rogue then turned to the others. "Let's go." Rogue then slide down the other side of the hill.

Chris looked over at Jill. "Since when did she become leader?" Chris asked.

"Since she is the only one that knows the area and you practically handed leadership over to her when you asked her where to go next." Sheva and Jill laughed as they slide down the hill shortly followed by Chris, who was grumbling the whole way down.

Rogue opened up the gate and walked through which set off an alarm. "Great." Rogue and the others prepared to be ambushed from everywhere.

On the platform in the sky, the man looks down. "Chris is here and so is the girl. How do they intend to actually reach me?" The man said smiling as he saw his minions running for the group below. Then a crash was heard from behind him but it was faint. "My executioner seems to be giving our guest a little trouble." The man chuckled as he continued to watch from above and then was shocked by a creature of his being shot down from a distance. He turned his focus to where the bullet came from and noticed Josh. "It appears that they are desperate."

Josh had noticed the alarm go off and focused his attention on the group below. He noticed the things running toward the group and picked off some of them as they ran at them making many off them fall and then a bullet went flying past his face. Josh turned to see Claire fighting off many zombies and then turned back around to feel another bullet fly past him. Josh looked up and noticed a creature with a rifle. Josh aimed and fired at the thing blowing its head off. Then another bullet went flying past his face and he turned to see a zombie with a rifle and then got behind a tree. "Chris, I have some trouble up here, you're on you own down there."

Chris got the message and frowned. "Thanks Josh, keep me updated." Chris said through his communicator and then turned to the others. "We're on our own everyone." Chris said firing off some shots. "These things are stronger then the others, we need better guns." Chris said finally killing off two of the creatures and then had to reload.

Rogue looked around and then saw their escape. "Follow me." Rogue said and then blasted a zombie knocking it to the ground. Rogue ran toward a door and ran in. Soon the four made it in and Rogue grabbed a few long tools and stuck them into the door handles blocking the exit and entrance to that part of the building.

Chris ran in and over to a table and leaned against it when he slipped on some papers. He looked them over while Rogue blocked the door. 'Perfect.' Chris said to himself and then looked up. "Everyone, I just found some blueprints of the building, though they're a bit worn. They are still readable" Everyone ran over and looked at the prints with him. "It seems that this place has an emergency exit. It looks like its right below the table." Chris and the others moved the table and indeed found a trap door under the table.

"Great job Chris, let's go." The four went underground and into a big tunnel. "Chris, does it show the layout of the tunnels?" Chris looked at the back and noticed that the tunnels are worn like the rest of the blueprints but more so.

"I can't tell anything from this; it's far to worn to see." Chris rolled up the blueprints and put them in his back pocket.

"Great, let's look around." The group headed down the tunnel and came to a fork in the road. "Jill, you and ah head down the right tunnel and Chris and Sheva you two head down the left." Rogue then corrected herself. "Scratch that, Jill, you go with Chris and Sheva will go with me." The two then split up and headed down their own paths. Rogue and Sheva headed down their path and then came to a large opening and a small opening to the right of them. "Ah say we head to the right first." Sheva nodded and then two went to the right and soon came to a dead end. "Somehow ah don't tink this was used for an emergency exit very much." The two looked at each other and Rogue and Sheva discarded their guns and picked up two guns.

Rogue picked up the Franchi SPAS-102 shotgun which carries eight in a Magazine. Rogue picked up a total of 20 rounds for the gun.

Sheva picked up the Luigi Franchi P.16 shotgun which carries 20 in a Magazine and picked up 10 rounds for the gun.

"Sheva, ah bet the two lovebirds kiss." Rogue said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I bet they do and don't tell us." The two laughed as they continued on.

On the other side of the wall, Chris and Jill ran into the same thing. They went down the tunnel to the left of them and found more shotguns.

Jill picked up the Remington Sodom shotgun which carries 15 in a Magazine and she picked up 15 rounds for the gun.

Chris picked up the Tsunami Arms Ragnarok CAW shotgun which carries 40 in a Magazine and he picked up 20 rounds for it.

"Chris, before we go any further." Jill bit her lip and then wrapped her arms around Chris and kissed him. When Jill separated and tried to walk away, Chris grabbed onto Jill's arm and smiled at her before he kissed her lightly.

When the two separated, Chris blushed along with Jill. "We better get going." Chris said as he started walking.

"Agreed." Jill said and followed beside him.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I managed to be able to update today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Enter the Beast**

Sheva, Rogue, Jill, and Chris all met up in the big room unexpectedly. When Sheva and Rogue saw the other two, they couldn't help but chuckle with their hands over their mouths receiving weird looks from the other two. The group moved forward but only a little when Chris and Jill stopped them. "What's' so funny you two?" Jill asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Rogue and Sheva choked out.

"Sheva, you're supposed to be a professional, what's up with you?" Chris asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"I know, I know, sorry but this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Sheva said and then she and Rogue broke out laughing.

Chris threw his hands into the air and flipped around. Jill just tapped her foot on the ground and then asked. "What's' so funny you two, we aren't going anywhere until you two tell. We can't let anyone be distracted."

The two had finally started to calm down as they nodded their heads and choked out an 'ok'. Rogue spoke first. "Ah bet that you two would kiss while going through your tunnel."

"I bet that you two would and you wouldn't tell us. I guess we won't find out know." Sheva said as the two started laughing at the looks they were being given.

Once over the small shock, Jill stood up straight. "Ok but I kissed him, not the other way around until after I kissed him."

"Ok, ok, can we focus now?" Chris asked and everyone nodded and the group continued forward until they came to an open door when it snapped shut and locked. "Great, now what?" Chris asked and then felt shaking. Everyone flipped around and saw a giant creature behind them. "What is that?" Chris asked.

"Ya don't know, ah thought you've fought these tings before." Rogue said as she dodged a swipe.

"Well I we've never seen this thing before." Chris said ducking and avoiding the creatures punch. Everyone that didn't get chased by the giant creature shot at it. The creature is about ten feet tall and looks as if it's made up of tons of human bodies to make one giant human body. The four finally brought it to its knees and ran over to it and tried to hit and kick it but it wouldn't budge and it would absorb the blows. Soon it shot out ten red and black tendrils. Everyone dodged the attack and then it retracted the tendrils and a small red spot in its body appeared. The four ran over and shot it each once before it was covered up again. After it stood up, many guns came out from its body and all the bodies grabbed onto one and started to randomly fire off bullets.

The four ran to take cover. "So Chris, any ideas for this one?" Jill asked as a bullet hit her arm but didn't actually enter into her skin as it merely cut the skin and continued on its way. "Ahhhhh." Jill screamed feeling the bullet hit and then grabbed onto her arm and backed up against the pillar she is hiding behind.

"Jill!" Chris screamed and would have run over to her if it weren't for the bullets flying in every direction. The bullets finally stopped and the sounds of guns were heard hitting the floor. All of them ran out and fired off as fast as they could at the creature. Soon it fell to its knees again and once again shot out its tendrils which hit Sheva in the leg piercing the skin and making Sheva fall to the ground. The pain was so great she couldn't scream. The Tendrils retracted back pulling out some muscle from Sheva which caused more pain.

"Sheva!" Rogue screamed and then ran over to her and took her into one of the tunnels making a blood trail the whole way. Rogue quickly but carefully set Sheva down and helped with bandaging her up. Sheva told Rogue to get back to the battle by the wave of her hand and Rogue reluctantly left. Once she returned, a giant piece of floor was being thrown her way and she managed to duck it. The thing had continued to pick up pieces of ground until holes covered the ground. Once it stopped, it was tired out and the group once again attacked (reloading every time they had a chance.)

It once again fell to its knees and shot out tendrils which everyone dodged but this time, the tendrils started to move faster and faster in a circle. Soon they all got hit by the tendrils which threw them across the room. The tendrils retracted and then the red spot appeared again. The group managed to make it over and got a shot on it each but just barely. The three then grabbed onto their stomachs and could feel some blood from where they had gotten hit. Soon guns were once again coming out of its body and the creature was once again throwing rocks. The tendrils had destroyed every piece of cover in the room and so the three quickly retreated back into the tunnels. Jill then got hit in the leg by three bullets. She fell to the ground and Chris quickly picked her up and managed to carry her into the tunnels and behind a wall. Chris helped to fix Jill's arm and leg. "Jill, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, go check upon Sheva." Chris started to get up but he couldn't think of leaving Jill even though she would only be two feet from him. Chris then received a glare from Jill and he quickly made his way to Sheva.

"How are you doing Sheva?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure." Sheva said as she finally fell asleep.

Soon the bullets stopped and so did the rock throwing and now Chris is beyond ticked at the creature. Chris got an adrenaline rush and rushed quickly toward the creature and started firing quicker then he ever had before with a shotgun and it fell to it's knees and then the red spot opened up. Instead of reloading his gun, he jumped onto the things back and put his feet on the skin part that usually closes and took his knife and with incredible speed stabbed the creature and soon it fell over dead, blood splattered all over Chris. The doors unlocked and Chris turned toward Rogue. "Go, and take out that son of a"

Rogue cut him off before he could finish and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Chris, I'll take him out." Rogue said as she ran off and through the doors.

Chris went over to Jill and gently picked her up and set her next to Sheva. He looked at the two women and started crying in an angry way. "He will pay one way or another. I promise both of you."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you continue to review. I like all that everyone has said. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dreaming in a Nightmare**

Chris watched as Rogue walked through the two giant doors and took in a deep breath and relaxed. "Go get him Rogue." Chris sat down beside Jill and pulled her head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and soon he fell asleep.

"Chris, Chris wake up." Chris slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed with Jill sitting down next to him. "Hey Chris, you really hit your head hard."

Chris blinked a few times and then sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Jill on confusion. "What's going on?" Chris asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"You and Leon had quite the game going when the ball hit you in the head and hard at that?" Jill said wrapping an arm around Chris.

"What, I guess it was all a dream then and what happened?" Chris asked still confused by the whole thing.

"The football hit you really hard huh?" Jill chuckled and then continued. "Claire, the kids, and I all went out while you and Leon had a guy's day out." Jill said sitting behind Chris and messaging his back.

"Kids, what kids?" Chris asked still confused.

A worried look appeared on Jill's face as she flipped around and faced Chris face to face. "You don't remember your own children?' Jill asked worried.

"What are you, are we" Chris put his face in his hands trying to think as Claire walked in.

"Hey how are you bro?" Claire asked.

Jill stood up and walked over to Claire. "I think he has amnesia Claire." Claire covered her mouth in shock and worry. "He doesn't remember his own kids Claire and so I highly doubt he'll remember yours. I don't even think that he remembers that we're married." Jill and Claire looked back at Chris worriedly.

"He probably doesn't remember my marriage to Leon then. This is bad but what do we do?" Claire asked scared for her brother. "Maybe I should go get Leon, maybe he can help." Claire left with a nod from Jill.

Jill went back to Chris and sat down next to him. "What do you want to know Chris?" Jill did the best that she could to put on a happy smile as she said this.

"I want to know everything about…I don't know. What do I need to know?" Chris said not sure what to ask.

"Then I'll start at the beginning then." Jill said as she sat in front of him. "You and I married six years ago and about two years later we had our first child Megan. She is now four and within those four years she has learned more then any four year old should know. Principles think she is already ready to start kindergarten. However we both agreed that it would be best for her to start at the same age as everyone else. Somehow though, I don't think she'll be there for too long. The schools will probably want to send her to second grade by then." Jill stopped and let Chris take it all in. After a few seconds, she continued. "Two years ago we had Caleb, our second child. He is two now and ready for his father, you, to take him to learn to ride a bike. As for you and I, we plan on having at least three more kids." Jill gently caressed Chris's face and then kissed him lightly. "I need you to remember though."

Chris looked around and nothing seemed to make any sense to him. "How can I remember something that I don't remember happening? I'm so confused." Chris said as Claire walked into the room with Leon right behind her. "That's the other thing, why would I have been with Leon and" Chris was then cut off by Claire.

"Chris, Leon and I have been married for five years now; he is your brother in law Chris. We have one child, Samantha and one on the way." Claire went over to Chris and sat down next to him in which he then noticed the small bump where her stomach is. "Chris you and Leon have become the best of friends." Chris then started to zone out. "Chris, Chris, wake up Chris."

Chris shot up from his sleep to see Jill beside him. Chris felt himself up and down to make sure that he is still alive though he didn't really need to. "How long have I been out for?" Chris asked.

"You've been out for about an hour and a half." Jill said with a small smile on her face.

"The dream I had, was wonderful, I think I'd rather just go back to sleep now." Chris said when Jill grabbed onto his clothes to keep him from falling asleep.

"So what was this dream about Chris?" Jill asked.

Chris blushed slightly and then nodded. "You and I had gotten married and so did Claire and Leon. We had two kids and Claire and Leon had one with one on the way. There really wasn't that much to it though since you woke me up." Chris said. Jill was about to apologize when footsteps could be heard as well as grumbling noises. "I guess this was the best time though." Chris stood up and readied his shotgun.

Meanwhile Rogue had finally made her way to the portal. She is only about four hundred feet away when her head surged with pain. She grabbed onto her head and then fell to her knees. After a few seconds the pain stopped and Rogue managed to be able to stand up again just in time for another horde to rush her for the fifth time since she left an hour and a half ago from the accursed tunnel.

In a simplistic home Destiny had been having some tea when a vision came to her. She dropped her tea in shock of the vision and knew that Rogue would soon be in trouble. "My dear child."

In the mansion, Xavier had cerebro on and it picked up a major wave of mutant energy. Xavier ran over to the training mutants and stopped everything and asked everyone to meet him in the kitchen while the younger mutants trained. "Logan, go get the X-Jet, we need to reach Rogue, her powers are growing and I fear that this is a bad time for such a thing to happen." The group without question ran to the Jet and climbed in and off they went.

**A/N: I don't see me getting any reviews for the last chapter so I figured it was time to update. I hope you enjoyed and please review. I thank everyone who reviewed and those that just read. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lost my Mind and Body**

Rogue pushed her way through the horde and then heard a chainsaw rev and then another and another. "Ya got to be kidding me?" Rogue said as she headed up some steps and over to the portal which more of them were coming out of. Quickly Rogue took off her right glove and grabbed onto its head and then pushed herself into the air and into the portal. Rogue looked around once she was stable on the ground. "Tat wasn't as bad as ah thought it would be. Ah really thought that ah would be slightly dizzy from tat." Rogue decided to hurry so as not to run into to much trouble if the things behind her started coming up with her. Rogue made her way to the door just in time to see Gambit roll out of the way of the guy with the axe. She pulled out her shotgun and ran at him and shot him in the back of the head which then killed him. "Come on Gambit." Rogue said as she ran to help Gambit up.

"Cherie, ya came to save me." Gambit said tired and bloody.

Rogue helped him to his feet. "Of course ah did Gambit. Even you don't deserve this." Rogue put Gambit's arm around her and then put her arm around him not minding the blood getting on her. Rogue slowly made her way with Gambit over to the portal and went through. Once they arrived, she noticed the other X-men their. Quickly Scott and Jean went over and grabbed onto Gambit taking him from Rogue and then put him in the X-Jet.

"Rogue, are you ok." Professor Xavier asked seeing Rogue hang her head.

Logan then went over to her. "Come on, let's get you home." Logan said putting a hand on her shoulder. Rogue quickly lifted her head into the air and she grabbed onto Logan and soon the flower like thing came out of her mouth as she tried to kill him but Xavier lifted her into the air and set her down away from Logan. "Rogue" Logan wasn't sure what to say at the moment.

"Let's get home and Take care of Gambit." Professor Xavier said as Rogue ran back into the portal.

Down in the tunnel Chris was defending Jill and Sheva the best he could with the small amount of help from Jill. The horde was finally slowing down when something hit him in the neck. "Ahhh gahhh." Chris screamed as he pulled the dart from his neck. He was able to kill off the rest and then he collapsed the ground.

"Chris!" Jill screamed as Chris collapsed.

"What was in that dart?" Chris said as he coughed up blood and then a man with a trench coat walked into the tunnel.

"Hello Chris." He got a weird look from Chris and Jill. Sheva was just waking up. "Not happy to see your old S.T.A.R.S Teammate." The man said as he ripped off his trench coat revealing Wesker. "As you can tell, I'm not easy to get rid of however you should be since soon, Chris, you'll be losing your memory and well you're getting poisoned all at the same time. A special mix I managed to come up with and only I have the antidote to it. I'd say you only have two weeks to live, possibly three depending on how fast the poison spreads through you." Wesker laughed as he ran off as quickly as he did before when he tried to spread Uroboros.

"How…can Wesker…possibly be…alive?" Chris said through coughs.

"Chris we'll get you the antidote and if not us then Rogue will. We won't let you die Chris, I won't let you." Jill said cuddling up with Chris. Sheva went to say something but then fell asleep again.

Rogue waited in the sky for the X-men to leave when Wesker came up. "Who are you, wait, you're the girl that came after the man." Wesker walked around her for a minute and then smiled. "You're one of us now aren't you?" Rogue nodded and then Wesker continued. "I sense something about you though, you seem stronger then the others. Team up with me and do what I say when I say and I'll let you roam free and do as you wish." Wesker then grabbed a hold of a small device and then attached it to Rogue. "This is to make sure that I can get a hold of you when needed."

"Why should ah do anything ya say?" Rogue said which surprised Wesker. "Ah am no servant." Rogue growled.

"Because, I could kill you in less then half a second." Wesker said not sure if he should be angry or shocked by her unwillingness to cooperate with him.

Rogue thought about this for a second and then nodded. "Fine ah will do whatever." Rogue said but she had different plans in mind then what Wesker had.

"Wise choice but what is your name?" Wesker asked wanting to know her name for future reference.

"Names Rogue. Now what do you want me to do first?" Rogue asked though she could care less about what he wanted her to do.

Wesker brought out a giant missile filled with Uroboros. "You are going to do what I failed at; you're going to spread this world wide."

"What's in it?" Rogue asked.

"It's Uroboros and it will infect everyone." Wesker gave her the coordinates. "Now go and do this for me."

Rogue thought for a minute and then nodded. "Fine ah will do this thing but on one condition." Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Ah get to take out the X-men personally."

Wesker thought about it and didn't see any harm in letting her take out a few people. "Fine, whatever but you go and do this first."

"Ah should be able to take out the X-men first because if ah don't get to first, ah won't be able to at all." Rogue stared Wesker in the eyes; actually it was more of a glare actually.

"Fine you can them out first then. So are we good to go now?" Wesker said getting impatient with Rogue.

"Fine, we're good, see ya later." Rogue said and left with the big missile. Once Rogue was outside, she noticed it became very overcast and dark.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mind Battle**

Rogue had arrived at her first stop, a fighter jet; however there are people on the jet. 'Why can't these things just go smoothly?' Rogue asked herself as she walked up to the plane after checking to see that no one else is around. Rogue walked up to the jet and opened up the door. "Off." Rogue said simply.

The two pilots looked at each other in confusion and then realized what is happening. "I get it; the boys are playing a joke on us again. You can leave now little lady." The two laughed for a second. "That is one of the worst jokes they have played on us, they must be running out of ideas." The pilot closer to Rogue said.

Rogue left and then returned, rubbed her forehead and then spoke again. "Really get off." Rogue grabbed the first pilot by the throat and threw him out and then kicked the other out before he could fire his gun that he was pulling out. "Thanks guys, appreciate it." Rogue started up the jet and was off as military personal came out firing at the jet. Rogue traveled for some time until she reached an area far enough away from Wesker for her to be happy. Rogue got out and pulled out the missile that she snuck into the back of the jet.

"This ought to do it." Rogue said as she headed back toward the jet when a pain shot threw her head and then she collapsed onto the ground.

"Who are you and why are you in my mind like this?" Rogue asked looking at something that looked to be made out of very black worms.

The thing chuckled lightly as it turned to face Rogue. "You sucked me back into your mind, very good." The thing paused for a moment. "I'm the Uroboros project and thanks to you, I finally have a strong enough host to take over and use to my will and won't die easily and a weak enough one that can't control me." Uroboros said.

"Get out of my head, I don't want you there." Rogue said as she tried to attack Uroboros but failed as the thing moved to the side. Rogue crashed onto the ground of her mind and then looked over at Uroboros. "What do you want?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, how sad." Uroboros then made itself look like Rogue. "I want to rule the world but I need to take out a few problems first. I need to wipe out all those that could destroy me meaning your little friends, even mutants that aren't friends to you but take out the strongest first or maybe I should take out the weakest. Thanks for the heads upon that." Uroboros said smiling.

"I won't let you do this, this is my body and my mind and I have control of it and only me. If you think I'll stand by and let you hurt people, you better think again." Rogue said getting ready to attack again.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, I control you and you can't do a thing about it Rogue. You wanted power and you got it." Uroboros smiled.

"No, I didn't want power, I just needed it temporarily! I never asked for this!" Rogue screamed as she tried to attack Uroboros again.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Gambit is being taken care of as he is receiving stitches and having the blood cleaned off of him. Kitty peeked in and watched only a few seconds and then turned to leave but bumped into the Professor. "Professor, I'm sorry but I wanted to see how Gambit was doing."

"It's quite alright Kitty, I can't say that I'm completely focused right now. I don't think it's possible to get into Rogues head and help her. Even if I managed to knock her out and with her power as unstable as it is, I'm scared that touching her could be the end for me. For once Kitty, I'm not sure what to do and so I thought a good break from it would be to check up on Gambit." Xavier said.

"Go ahead professor." Kitty said as she stepped aside to let him by.

"Thank you Kitty." Xavier said as he rolled by her and into the room. He then went up to Hank. "How are things with him Hank?" Xavier said seeing Gambit receive more stitches.

"He has been badly beaten. I'm surprised that he isn't dead with all the shards that I pulled out of him. Many of the shards I'm sure are from him using his powers. There were some very big shards of debris." Hank pointed over to the pan full of shards of wood, metal, and other materials. "He should be fine after some much needed rest though."

"Thank you Hank." Xavier wanted to leave but couldn't seem to find the will to.

Kitty had walked into the kitchen and found Scott and Jean eating and talking. "Hey, mind if I join you two?" Kitty asked sadly.

"Yeah, come on and sit down." Jean said seeing the pain on Kitty's face.

"You're not taking this very well either huh; I guess I can't really say that I'm surprised. You and Rogue are the best of friends." Scott reached out and put a hand on Kitty's. "She'll be ok Kitty; we'll make sure of it." Scott said trying to give Kitty some kind of comfort.

"It's just, its not fair. Like, why does Rogue have to be the one to get caught up in this? We need to go back." Kitty said but felt like screaming.

"We will Kitty but we have to wait for the professor to get us ready." Scott said knowing that he may have said the wrong thing.

"I don't care what he does but I'm going with or without you people. I have to get her back." Kitty screamed and then up and left.

"I didn't mean to make her mad." Scott let his head drop a little.

"Don't worry Scott; she is just upset right now." Jean went over and got into a hug.

Back in Rogue's mind Uroboros had had enough. "Its been fun but I have a world to take over." Uroboros then left Rogues mind leaving Rogue on the ground in her mind and knocked out cold.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews. I Hope you enjoyed and thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Two X-men down**

Uroboros went over the fighter jet and hopped in. Soon Uroboros is in the air and flying as fast as possible toward Wesker. Uroboros made it half way there when she heard a pilot talking. 'Land the fighter jet and get out of the jet.' Uroboros heard over the intercom. Uroboros simply responded by firing two missiles at the jet.

The other jet dodged the missile and then called in for backup. "I need back up, we have a hos" That was all the pilot could say before he was blown up.

The jet Uroboros is in flew right through the smoke where the other jet blew up. "Pathetic humans." Soon however, ten fighter jets came flying toward her. "A challenge; about time." Uroboros said dodging two missiles and then firing off at one of the others before dodging two more missiles. Uroboros flew down more into town and started to fire at buildings forcing the other jets to follow and try to stop her. She weaved in and out of buildings firing bullets into the side of buildings while dodging bullets and missiles from the other planes. "This is just too fun." Uroboros said flying straight up into the air. She continued up until the jet stalled and then she jumped out. Uroboros grabbed onto the side of a jet and seeing the jet she was in explode onto the top of one of the buildings. Uroboros smiled and then jumped through the glass and kicked the pilot out of his jet. Uroboros laughed and then flew the plane into another plane and jumped out before it hit and landed onto another.

A pilot further away noticed the pattern of what is happening. "Everyone retreat, we can't fight her within this small of an area." The pilot said as he started flying away from the scene.

Uroboros kicked the one pilot out of her jet and then noticed the other pilots retreating and started chasing them. Slowly she blew each and every one of the jets out of the sky. "That was fun but time to get back to work." Uroboros zoomed off toward Wesker.

Just arriving in the X-Jet, the X-men flew overhead and then noticed one person on a limp. They landed their jet and got out of the jet. Xavier got out and rolled over the person. "Are you ok miss?" Xavier asked as the others came running over.

"My partners need help, ones bleeding out slowly and the other is poisoned. They are in the tunnel behind me." Jill said leaning against a pole.

"You go get into the jet. Logan, Hank, go get her partners and help them into the jet as well. After that Hank, take them back and see what you can do." Hank nodded and both teammates ran off.

"Thanks you." Jill said and then limped toward the jet.

Uroboros landed the jet and then jumped out. She smiled and then walked into the portal and up to the main base. "Wesker, you in here?" Uroboros asked.

"I'm here, have you done as I asked?" Wesker asked

"Yes Wesker, I did what you wanted but now it's my turn before I finish my job." Uroboros said walking over to Wesker. "I get to take out the X-men." She said simply.

"I think that I'm going to change my mind on that. I don't need you anymore Rogue." Wesker then ran over and pushed her to the ground.

Uroboros stood up and dusted herself off. "As foolish as usual Wesker." Uroboros said as she took off her glove. "I was going to do this later but I've changed my mind." Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Ok I wasn't but you made me angry so now I'll let you in on it. I'm going to kill you but first I'll take your powers for myself Wesker." Uroboros said.

"How exactly do you intend to do that?" Wesker said with a confident smile on his face not believing that she could do that. "You can't kill me Rogue, people stronger then you can't beat me, so how do you intend to?" Wesker asked and then received an evil smile from Uroboros.

"This body was born with that power and I'll use it to take you out." Uroboros said as Wesker rushed toward her. Uroboros grabbed onto Wesker which in turn made him fall to the ground as dead as he can be. "Now that I've regained most of my power back, all I have left to do is take out the X-men." Uroboros turned toward the portal and went through. Once Uroboros was back on earth, the X-men were seen surrounding the portal. "I see my friends came to join me; that will make my job all that much easier for me."

"Who ever you are, you aren't Rogue and we want her back, like now." Kitty said angrily.

"Why would I give up such power, I would only be putting myself at risk." Uroboros said and then ran over behind kitty and tried to touch her but ended up right through her. "That's why you don't have clothes covering your body completely, I guess that I should have seen that." Uroboros said and then rushed over and knocked Logan away and then over to Scott and threw him into the air. She quickly rushed over to Jean who was trying to pick her up off the ground and knocked her back and into a tree. Something snapped when she hit and Jean fell unconscious on the ground. Uroboros then ran over to Logan, blocked his attack and then ripped off some off his shirt and then pushed him away while taking his power. She then ran over to Jean and took her power real quick not noticing the others escape.

In the X-jet that was brought back by a very sore Gambit; Kitty is screaming at Xavier. "How could you just ask us to leave when Rogue needs us? I could have like, gotten through to her or something. We have to go back right now." Kitty screamed now in tears.

"I understand your concerns kitty but Rogue has become even more powerful and even more corrupt. You had the right idea kitty but now Rogue is far to fast to just stop with our powers." Xavier said as he drove the X-jet away.

Kitty was even angrier and then said something that she never thought she would ever say. "I hate you." Kitty said running to the back of the Jet crying.

Scott came over to the professor. "Professor" Scott paused and then the professor answered his unasked question.

"She'll be ok Scott but she became the closest to Rogue and so it's hardest on her." Xavier said and then focused on getting back home.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've was busy the last few days with work. Please review and thanks for the reviews and I hope that you continue to review. Thanks again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dead Mans Plan**

Uroboros took a few moments to absorb the power that she had taken and then went over to the two bodies and kicked them slightly. "Dead as nails." Uroboros smiled and then ran to the tallest building around. She raised her arm into the air and all of her that has been separated into others soon came flooding into her hand and into her body. "Mmmm, my power has finally returned to me and it's sweet." After all of her power was returned, she had to think of what to do next. "Now that my power has returned, what kind of chaos can I cause?" Uroboros thought.

Back at the mansion, Kitty had completely trashed her room out of anger. "This is like, totally unfair." Kitty said throwing a book into her light not caring that it shattered and glass went everywhere. "I should go myself and get her back; I don't care what the professor says about it." Kitty then threw another book at the door but it was no longer a door as Scott was standing there.

Scott caught the book before it hit him and then noticed Kitty's room. The bed sheets were thrown off, her lamp and light is busted, even her window is broken. Her dresser is on the ground and her clothes are everywhere. "It looks a tornado hit the place Kitty."

"I don't care Scott; now get out of my room!" Kitty yelled and then pushed Scott out of the room and onto the ground. "Now stay out and tell every one else to stay out too." Kitty then slammed the door.

Scott frowned sadly seeing the pain and anger in her voice. "Poor Kitty." Scott said in a whisper and then thought. 'We can't let Kitty in on this; she would never allow this to happen.'

**Flashback**

"How could you just ask us to leave when Rogue needs us? I could have like, gotten through to her or something. We have to go back right now." Scott and the others heard from the other side of the door. They couldn't hear the professor as well however and so all they heard was kitty screaming. "I hate you." That was what they heard and then saw kitty come running through the door, literally, and past them.

"I'll go talk to the professor." Scott said and then opened the door and walked over to Xavier. . "Professor" Scott paused and then the professor answered his unasked question.

"She'll be ok Scott but she became the closest to Rogue and so it's hardest on her." Xavier said and then focused on getting back home.

"Ok professor." Scott said and then started to walk away when Xavier stopped him. "Professor?" Scott asked confused.

"Scott, I fear that Kitty may be in for more sorrow. I fear that the only way to get rid of this virus is to blow it up." Xavier said.

"That's crazy professor; why would that be the only way?" Scott asked disgusted with the thought.

"I was talking to Gambit who had talked to Jill. Jill had mentioned that killing smaller versions of Uroboros easily took an explosion. True it didn't kill it right away but it did enough damage to it for it to reveal its weak spots. However since this thing is more like Wesker, I took multiple rocket launchers to take him out. I was able to get a small glimpse into its mind and I found that an explosion would do enough damage to it to at least slow it down long enough to kill it. The one minor problem is that there is no way to kill Uroboros however we can kill its host." Scott's eyes widened. "I know Scott but let me finish. We will have to kill Rogue but we can also kill Uroboros at the same time with one explosion after another."

"Professor, you can't be serious." Scott said unable to believe this.

"I also talked to Leon about this; he after all did have a similar experience. He too had to kill something similar to Uroboros with an explosion however Uroboros is far stronger. Sadly we have to first kill Rogue and then the second explosion will take out Uroboros." Xavier said sadly.

"No, we can't just kill her." Scott whispered so that no one would hear.

"Unfortunately Scott, we have no choice. Believe me, I don't want to do this either." Xavier then heard screaming in his head.

'Professor, please professor, kill me. Uroboros wants you' the transmission ended there.

"Professor, what's up?" Scott said.

"I just got a frightened message from Rogue." Scott looked at Xavier with curiosity. "She told me to kill her, and then she said Uroboros wants me and then it stopped." Xavier told Scott.

"Rogue, she wants us to kill her. Kitty isn't going to like this." Scott said as he turned to walk away.

"Which is why she won't be told what's going on. She is not to know about this until afterward." Scott nodded and went back with the others.

**End Flashback**

Scott went back to the kitchen where the others were. From the look on Scott's face, he had no luck with Kitty. "I don't want to do this. I couldn't tell her." Scott sat down sadly and then the Professor came in.

"Everything is set up everyone, we are ready to go." Xavier said not happy with what was going on. Everyone but Kitty went to the X-Jet and got in and zoomed off toward an old warehouse. The group landed on top of hill about half a mile away from the warehouse. "Ok everyone, I'm going to head in and wait for her. Uroboros has set herself on me. Once this ends you all may need to go to your homes and live back with your family since I may not live through this."

"What, no, you can't sacrifice yourself professor." Storm said.

"My job is to keep my students safe and this is my idea, so no arguments." With that Xavier headed toward the warehouse leaving everyone fully aware of how their lives are going to change after this.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Freeing Rogue**

Charles headed down the hill and toward the warehouse. 'I just hope that Gambit can get here soon.' Charles said rolling down the hill as rain began to pour down. In the distance, the warehouse seemed huge so depending on what the inside is like could make it hard or easy to get around. The hope is to make it hard so that Uroboros can't make it too far. 'I'm beginning to wish I had looked inside before had.' Charles said as he rolled up to the door. "Here goes everything." Charles opened up the two giant doors, rolled in and was happy to see that everything is crowded. 'This should work.' Charles made it to the center of the building and rolled around in circles to try and find Uroboros. "Ok Uroboros, get out here, I know you're here." Charles said as loudly as he could.

"So you came, it's about time you got here. Though I must say that I'm surprised to see you give up so easily Charles." Uroboros smiled as she looked down at Charles from above.

"I never said I was giving up Uroboros, I just delaying things a bit." Charles looked up and saw Uroboros jump down from above him and land right in front of him.

"That's all you can do Charles, delay the inevitable. That's all you heroes can do when you're beaten." Uroboros laughed as she circled Charles.

"Just let me know something, is taking over the world going to really help you or is it just a villain thing?" Charles said hoping to hear from Gambit soon and then saw a figure above him but behind Uroboros near a window.

"Why should I ever answer to you?" Uroboros asked from behind Charles.

"I guess you don't have to but what do you say, you vs. me right here and now?" Charles said giving Gambit the cue to go.

Uroboros simply smiled and then pulled out her metal claws which she received from Logan. She leapt at Charles who blocked with a telekinetic shield. Charles then flew into the air. "You really think that that will keep you safe?" Uroboros asked as she tried to use Jeans powers and pull Charles back to the ground but it went unsuccessful. "You are clearly stronger then Jean but that doesn't mean a thing." Uroboros jumped into the air and wall jumped off of boxes until she reached Charles and then tackled him to the ground. She pulled out her claws and raised them above Charles ready to impale him. "It's over Charles."

"Gambit, now?" Uroboros looked behind her as Charles threw her off and flew back into the air and then there was a small explosion. Uroboros turned from Charles and ran for the closest door and stopped once she got there and tried to open it but something invisible was in the way. Uroboros looked behind her and saw Charles there. She continuously hit the invisible shield with her claws but it didn't do any good.

Charles got a mental transmission from Gambit as he watched Uroboros try to escape. 'Three more seconds professor.'

'Thanks Gambit.' Charles then smiled over at Uroboros. "It's over Uroboros." Uroboros then ran toward the front of the building as the building exploded.

She ran as fast as she could and then a blast hit her and then another and another. Uroboros went flying through the air and landed five hundred feet away from the building. Soon Charles ended up right next to her.

Scott and the gang ran over to the two on the ground. "Are they" Storm asked and Scott knew what she was getting at.

Scott knelt down next to the two and felt for a pulse on Rogue. He held it there for a few seconds and then shook his head and was about to say she is dead when he felt a small pulse. "She's alive; get her to the X-Jet." Scott then felt Charles for a pulse and he too has one. "He's alive, I'm not sure how but he is, they both are."

A Day later and Rogue had finally started to wake up. When she did, she noticed Kitty above her with tears in her eyes. "Kitty?" Rogue asked not quite awake yet.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so happy that you're like, ok. You are you right?" Kitty asked

Rogue looked around for a second to think. "I think so Kitty but I'm very out of it."

Before Kitty could respond a familiar voice spoke. "I'm sure you are Rogue." Said Charles from behind Kitty. "Kitty, let's let Rogue rest some more, after all this isn't the first time she hasn't had control of her body." Rogue had to laugh a bit at that and then fell asleep again.

The two walked/rolled into the kitchen and smiled. "Professor, is Rogue ok?" Scott asked holding onto Jeans waist.

"She'll be better with more rest and once she wakes, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see Jean and Logan alive and well. I still find it amazing that you two are alive." Charles said looking at Logan and Jean.

"It's odd Charles but we never died at least completely anyway. However we were fading fast. Good thing that you managed to be able to free her." Logan said using his claws to grab an apple.

"Professor, how are our three friends?" Jean asked.

"Two of them are ok but Chris I'm afraid is unable to be healed. Whatever happened to him, there isn't a cure for it." Charles looked out the window. "I'm not even sure that there ever was a cure at that and his mind is wondering off rapidly. He doesn't even realize that he is sick and so he refuses help." Everyone just stared out the window seeing the rain pour.

Back at the warehouse, a black figure pushed itself out of debris and out of the ruined warehouse. It stood up and took in a few breaths. "You may have weakened me Charles but I'm far from finished with this world." Uroboros then walked away slowly.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Note**

The next day and Gambit and Kitty are still with Rogue. The two had been with her all night long waiting for her to wake up. Charles came in that morning with two plates of food. "Hey you two, hungry?" Charles asked as he continued to levitate the plates.

Gambit and Kitty lazily looked over to Charles and shook their heads. Charles nodded and then left the room leaving the two plates on the table next to the bed. Kitty and Gambit looked back to Rogue. "Come on cherie, wake up." Gambit whispered.

In the kitchen once again, the X-men were waiting for Charles to get back with any news. Then Charles came into the room. He looked at their faces and shook his head and then heard one big sigh, at least it sounded that way with everyone sighing in unison with each other. "I left the food there in case they decided to eat something but they are far to worried about Rogue.

"I just feel bad for them; I wish Rogue would just wake up already." Kurt said irritably.

"We all do Kurt but it is going to take some time. You remember the last time that something like this happened and she was out about as long as this." Jean said

"Jean is right Kurt, but this time she had been hit hard. I can't say that I expect her wake up anytime now." Charles said looking out the window when an arrow went whizzing right by his head. Charles looked to see where it had come from but didn't see anything and then turned around to have the arrow handed to him. It had a note on it and so Charles took it off and opened it up, then read it out loud.

"Charles, if you think I'm out for good, you had better watch yourself. I'm far from dying but nice try with the explosion. I have to thank you for that though, if you hadn't done that, I would never have been able to be my own person if you will. Thanks to you Charles, I'm far more powerful then before. Now I'm coming for you and your precious X-Men."

"Professor it can't be can it?" Kurt asked.

"I'm afraid that it can be Kurt, Uroboros seemed to have survived and I think that I may have made it more powerful." Charles looked back out the window expecting Uroboros to come through at any time.

"How can blowing up something make it more powerful, that just doesn't make any sense?" Evan said putting his feet back onto the ground seeing the glare from his aunt for putting them up on the table.

"It's possible Evan, it's kind of like when we get a cold, it weakens us but once it's over it's harder to get a cold again thanks to our antibodies." Charles said.

"So we were the antibodies that got rid of its cold and its cold was having a human host." Storm said.

"Precisely Storm." Charles confirmed.

"If there is one thing that I know about creatures, it's that once one weakness is gone, another takes it's place. So it's just a matter of finding its weakness and going from there." Logan said with a toothpick in his mouth.

In the med bay, Kitty and Gambit had taken a few bites of food but other then that didn't do much but stay next to Rogue. Then the two felt their hands get gripped and heard Rogue say something. "Hey, ah ain't dead, cheer up a bit why don't ya." Rogue said with a smile on her face.

"Rogue, you're awake." Kitty said with a huge smile on her face.

"Cherie, ya ok." Gambit said and then hugged her tightly. "Ya gave me quite the scare."

"Yeah Rogue, but at least you're alright." Kitty smiled and then took her turn to hug Rogue.

"Ah am fine you two and ah am feeling a lot better." Then a low rumble sound could be heard. "Guess ah am a little hungry, could you two" Before she could finish her sentence, Charles walked in.

"I have some already for you Rogue." Charles said levitating a plate over to Rogue.

"Tanks professor, ah needed it." Rogue said as she started eating. Rogue then noticed Charles legs. "Professor, your legs, they broken?" Rogue asked

"Yes Rogue, they are but I'm ok, it's you everyone's worried about." Charles said turning to leave.

"Ah am sorry Professor." Charles turned around and then had Gambit and Kitty leave the room. "Ah hurt everyone because ah was to busy tinking of what ah felt ah had to do. Ah was being selfish and ah am sorry." Rogue said as she stopped eating.

"Don't you worry about it Rogue, in fact I think everything would have ended up the same way except that Gambit may be dead now. It was best for you to go when you did." Charles said trying to give Rogue some comfort.

"Do ya really tink so professor, ah just can't stand to think that Mr. Logan and Jean are dead because of me." Then both Jean and Logan walked in.

"What's up small fry." Logan said with a smile.

"Mr. Logan, Jean, ya both are alive?" Rogue said excited to see the two of them. "But how, ah tought ya two were dead?"

"Actually that would have taken a week to kill us off we think. We were very much alive but we were fading. My guess is that when you and Uroboros got blown up, the powers that thing took ended up coming back to us bringing us back to life. I will say that it was odd, none of our organs were working." Jean said still confused by that thought and would have brought up the letter they had just gotten but decided against it for now.

"Ah am so sorry for what ah did to you." Tears started to run down Rogue's face.

"Don't worry about it Rogue, we don't blame you?" Logan said. "I guess that I had better go get a training session prepared. It's good to see you awake." With that Logan left.

"You rest up Rogue." Then both Jean and Charles left.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and please do review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Uroboros Appears**

One week had gone by and Rogue still isn't up from bed. Having Uroboros in her head and body really messed her up. However she could finally get out of bed and so she headed down to the kitchen for the first time in over a week. Once she arrived in the kitchen, everyone stood up and ran over to her. Rogue is happy about the gang; her family surround her but grew a little dizzy from everyone rushing up to her, almost everyone anyway. "Ok guys, give her some space." Logan said sitting down at the table.

"Sorry Rogue." Everyone said in unison backing away from Rogue.

"Tanks guys, it's nice to be able to be around." Rogue said as everyone sat down seeing the rain pouring down on the ground and hearing the wind blow quickly into the side of the building and through the trees, grass, and other types of plants. Then she noticed everyone frowning and some of them even looked away. "What's wrong, is there sometin wrong wit me?" Rogue asked looking at herself up and down slowly.

"Rogue, it's about Uroboros, it's alive and we don't know where it is." Charles said rolling up to Rogue. "It's coming after me Rogue, so I'll deal with it."

"No, no ah won't let you fight tat ting alone. Ah will help." Rogue said looking Charles in the eyes.

"No Rogue, when the time comes, you won't be allowed to help. You could be weak still for another few weeks; I can't allow you to join the fight." Just then a giant black spear came flying through the window and then retracted and morphed back into a hand. "Logan, take Rogue back to the med bay." Logan nodded and then grabbed onto Rogue and took her back. Charles then turned around and looked at Uroboros through the broken window that they had just fixed. Charles went over to the broken window and went through it hovering the whole way with everyone else right behind him.

Logan had set Rogue down on the bed gently. "I have to go." Logan said turning to leave.

"Ah am going wit you." Rogue said standing up just to have Logan gently push her back down. "Let me go." Rogue struggled but couldn't get free.

"You heard what Charles said Rogue, now lay down and we'll take care of this." Logan then left without another word.

Everyone became soaked as soon as they stepped outside. The cold wind blew hard against them making some shiver. "Uroboros." That was all Charles said.

"Charles Xavier, how good to see you again but this time, you can't win." Uroboros said, the rain sliding along its skin. "I'm even more powerful thanks to you and your little plan. I guess I can also say that your legs are broken due to that plan as well." Uroboros stared at Charles waiting for a reply but none came as Charles just stared. "What do you say we end this now." Uroboros said swiping at Charles ignoring the spikes that hit it in the arm. Charles had no time to move out of the way of its arm and got thrown across the yard and into the gate which broke on contact.

Jean flew into the air and tried to keep Uroboros in place but it did nothing as Uroboros swung and hit Jean in the other direction and into the other side of the fence.

Evan flung his fiery spikes into Uroboros but due to the rain, his spikes had cooled off before they hit and then he got side swiped by Uroboros and was sent flying into the side of the building.

Scott had been constantly firing at him but it did no good but he managed to dodged Uroboros first attack but his second attack hit him and he went flying through the glass and into the building.

Right before the fighting had started, Rogue had managed to get out of bed and into the hallway when she ran into Forge. "Forge, what's all tat?" Rogue asked.

"It's something I've been coming up with to help out with Uroboros. Now you had better get back to bed." Forge then ran off toward the battle.

"Ah don't tink so." Rogue then made her way into the kitchen where she saw Scott get thrown through the glass and landed right in front of her. "Scott." Rogue said and then picked his head up off the ground and found him knocked out cold. "Ah have to help." Rogue said as she walked over to the broken window and saw broken statues and pieces of the statues everywhere. Everyone had been knocked out all except for Charles who saw here. 'Rogue, get back to your bed.' Rogue heard in her head and then replied back. 'Sorry professor.' Rogue looked at Uroboros as it was about to smash Charles. "Uroboros, why don't you come for me you oversized worm." Rogue yelled.

Uroboros turned around and smiled seeing Rogue standing in the window. "Do you really think that you can take me on? You attack me and you take me back in. The whole cycle will start over again." Uroboros said making its way over to Rogue.

"What makes ya tink tat ya can take me out?" Rogue said confidently.

Uroboros laughed at hearing this. "Even if you didn't take me in like before, your strength is far less then mine. You can't take out people stronger then you that has such a greater mentality. Besides, you're still weak which makes me even stronger then you." Uroboros laughed as it got ready to take out Rogue.

Rogue dodged the attack without even moving her legs and then smiled. "Ah don't need to be very strong. Ah just need my friends which is sometin that ya could never understand Uroboros. If you tink that I'll be so easy though, then why mess wit me?" Rogue asked but got no reply. "Then let's dance." Rogue and Uroboros got into a fighting stance though Rouge still wasn't sure she would be able to handle this. She had to delay her friends' deaths. Rain continued to pour down and the winds kept up.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review. I hope you enjoyed and I think the next chapter will be the last.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Here Comes the Sun**

Uroboros immediately swung its arm at Rogue. Rogue had her right hand behind her back and no glove on. She really concentrated and as the arm got within feet of her, Rogue put her right hand out and jumped. Uroboros tried to pull back but wasn't fast enough as Rogue's uncovered hand scrapped its arm and Rogue was sent flying to the side. Rogue landed and then rolled for a second before pushing herself into the air. Rogue did a flip and then landed on one knee, uncovered hand on the ground, and head down. Rogue stood up and then looked over at Uroboros and then smiled happy to see that she didn't take too much power. "So Uroboros, what do ya tink of me now?" Rogue asked breathing hard.

"You're all worn out and we've just started." Uroboros said as it went to grab Rogue but she moved out of the way and then swung back with her own arm and hit Uroboros backward a few inches. "Well, that was certainly unexpected. No matter though, I can still rip you apart." Uroboros then tried to grab her with one hand and missed but succeeded in grabbing Rogue with its other hand. Uroboros flung Rogue into the air and then grabbed her again and slammed her into the ground. Before Uroboros could slam Rogue into the ground again, Rogue formed her arm into a spear like weapon and then hit Uroboros in the face sending it flying backward and into and through a fountain. "Impressive, I must say." Uroboros stood up and then shrunk down into the ground and made its way to Rogue. Uroboros came out of the ground and shot Rogue high into the air.

Rogue was sent flying upward and she took this time to use gravity to her advantage and formed two big fists and kicked Uroboros arm out of the way and then shot herself downward and hit Uroboros hard but Uroboros shrugged it off and then grabbed onto Rogue and threw her into the side of the building. Rogue stood up weakly and leaned against the wall of the building.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me Rogue?" Uroboros asked and then saw a smile appear on Rogues face. "What's so funny?"

"No ah didn't tink tat ah could beat ya; I just had to distract you for a bit." Rogue said seeing her family get up off the ground and Forge behind Uroboros. Rogue didn't have to say it for Forge to know.

Forge aimed the little device at Uroboros and fired it off at the eye that is now visible from behind. The little device hit its mark, went inside, and then blew up.

Uroboros got shaken by this and then fell to its knee but then stood up. "Did you really think that one little explosion would hurt?" Uroboros said as it attacked Forge. Forge got hit and the device went flying and hit the fence which broke it and all the small pellets fell out of it. "It's over for you." Uroboros yelled as it began attacking again but rogue stepped in front and grabbed onto Uroboros and kept it still while Jean and the Professor shot the small pellets into Uroboros. Rogue quickly let go once the first one entered.

Uroboros fell to the ground and the fourteen more pellets were forces into Uroboros. Uroboros kept to its knees for a few seconds and then stood up and attacked. Jean and Charles tried to force more into Uroboros but it kept blocking the pellets and soon knocked everyone to ground, some injured and some knocked unconscious. "You're all out of pellets and now no one can help you." Uroboros said and went to finish off Charles when it heard a voice behind it but didn't have time to turn around.

"How much you want to bet?" Jill said from inside the mansion and fired off the last pellet into Uroboros. It exploded inside and Uroboros fell into pieces on the ground. "Its over." Jill said and then dropped the weapon and headed back to Chris.

Soon everyone outside had woken up and had gone back inside. Jill had gone into the kitchen that is now soaked from all the water that has come in through the broken window. "Chris is fading too quickly, the only thin that's come back into his mind is that he loves me. Not that it matters now, he's going to die and we can't do anything to stop it." Jill said, tears flowing down her face.

"Maybe not Jill, let me try sometin." Rogue then ran to the med bay and went over to Chris. Rogue focused as hard as she could and then touched Chris's forehead knocking Chris out like she had with Jean and Logan. Rogue walked out and then over to the group. "Ah touched Chris and stopped his Organs and tat way the poison will have no affect on him. Ah will return him to normal after the poison was supposed to kill him. After all, how do you kill something that is dead?" Rogue went on to explain everything.

After Rogue was done explaining, Jill had to thank her. "Thanks Rogue and if this doesn't work, then thanks for trying." Rogue nodded and then left.

A week had gone by and it was time to try and return Chris to the living. Rogue touched Chris on the forehead and she could actually feel the energy return to Chris and Rogue collapsed to the ground. Everyone ran over and helped Rogue up and then anxiously waited to see if Chris would wake up or not. Soon Chris shot up and coughed out black goop and only said one thing. "Jill?" Jill then ran over and hugged him tightly. Rogue nodded and then left. "Who is everyone and where am I?" Chris asked.

"I think I can help with your memory Chris." Forge said walking into the room. "Jill, do you have anything like pictures or something that can be fit into here." Forge said pointing to the device in his hands. Jill nodded and then handed Forge a picture. Forge then attached some wires to Chris's head and then put in one of the pictures. "This should repair his memory."

Rogue however was listening to the radio on a station that plays old songs as the sun finally started to peak through the clouds.

Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
It's been a long, cold, lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here

Rogue smiled seeing the sun come in through the somewhat fixed window. Rogue felt the warmth of it come through and it relaxed her that much more though it still wasn't out completely.

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Jill then came over to Rogue and sat down next to her and smiled and all the others but Forge followed. No one said anything and just stood or sat watching as the sun came in through the window and listening to the song that's on.

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sheva then came in on crutches quietly and sat down next to Jill and then put a hand on Jill's shoulder.

Little darling  
I see the ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say,

It's alright

It's alright

Rogue turned off the radio once the song was over and the sun shone brightly into the kitchen. "Is Chris going to be ok?" Rogue asked worried as Claire and a group of others came over to the nearly fixed window.

"Yeah, Chris will be fine." Jill smiled and then told Claire to follow Charles to the med bay.

Gambit then came over and sat down next to Rogue. "Cherie, how a doin?" Rogue nodded and then looked over at Gambit with a smile.

"Ah am a little weak but ok." Rogue then looked back down for a second and tried to focus and then looked over at Gambit who then kissed her lightly and then broke it. Rogue smiled seeing as how she has gained a little control of herself but decided to push it to far and just hugged Gambit.

Years later, Chris had regained most of his memory but all of the good things. Jill and Chris had gotten married and now have one child on the way on top of already having one.

Sheva and Josh had gotten married as well and are also expecting a child, at least that's what they think.

Last but not least, Rogue had finally gotten full control of her powers and had married Gambit who had officially joined the X-Men. Rogue is also pregnant and she couldn't be happier.

**The End**

**A/N: There is the happy ending. I love happy endings.**

**Rogue: Ah do to but did you really have to make me pregnant and leave it there?**

**Jill: I agree, you should really let us pass that part up.**

**Me: Nothing from you Sheva.**

**Sheva: Nope they said it all.**

**Me: Fine, Sheva, Rogue, and Jill had their kids and Sheva had twins.**

**Jill: Why did I have to be last on the list?**

**Sheva: And why did I have to have twins?**

**Rogue: Ah am good.**

**Me: Alls well that ends well.**

**Jill and Sheva: Hey what about**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this little argument. Please review and I'll see you later.**

**Jill and Sheva: He will pay.**


End file.
